


New tux old puppy

by whittyrabbit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, puppy, tux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike in a new tux makes Harvey think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New tux old puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo with PJA's new photo shoot.

  


  


Many things have changed. 

It's not the first time Harvey sees Mike in a good tux. But it’s the first time he feels like Mike is not his puppy anymore. Five years of surviving in cooperate law gives Mike confidence that he didn't have back in the Chilton hotel room. Having been on the partner track, Mike’s more and more his equal than someone just following him around. Mike’s face looks a lot tougher with new lines on his forehead and his new beard look. Harvey signs internally; his cute and adorable fist-bump puppy has long gone. 

“Harvey, stop smiling! And come here to help me with the bow-tie. We’re gonna be late.” 

Ok, maybe something never does. 

“Coming, pup.”


End file.
